wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Ghost
This is a fanfic by Me (Storm Cloud). Hint, it will be formatted weird because I'm not sure how to do this. =The Ghost= Prologue Nightstorm grinned. He was standing on the edge of a cliff, facing the dark clouds. "Hey Silverclaws, come out here. The stars are alive." "Seriously, Nightstorm. You've been saying that all night. They never move. i thought you said this was going to be a historic moment." Silverclaws poked her snout out of the tent. "It will be Silverclaws! Give it a moment." Nightstorm turned around, but the night was eerily silent. His stomach twisted up in fear, but he relaxed it. The night was his element; he needed to remember that. He went in his mind to a silent star. He pictured himself sitting on it. That relaxed him. He no longer felt drowned in silence, he felt comfortably submerged. But, a twig snapped and shook him out of his careful concentration. "Silverclaws," he growled. "Fear will not chase me away from my stars." Sometimes, Silverclaws just drove him crazy! He wished she would go away. When Nightstorm realized Silverclaws hadn't jumped back with a retort as she normally would've he yelled, "Silverclaws?" Then, in a much less manly voice, he added, "Silverclaws?" She never was quiet after he growled at her. Carefully, Nightstorm crept towards his tent. He peeked in on Silverclaws. "Hey Silverclaws," he whispered to the body on the floor. "Sil? Sil?!" As Nightstorm walked toward the red body, he saw a long knife creep toward him. He yelped and tripped over Silverclaws' tail. He fell next to her bloody feet. He yelped again and tried to get up, but her tail wrapped around his waist. "Nightstorm." She said in raspy voice. "The Ghost! Watch out for the Ghost!" Her eyes were wide with terror and bloodshot. Then her bloody body fell silent and the knife moved all by itself and cleanly sliced the black dragon's head off. Nightstorm screamed and the knife flew quickly toward him. Chapter 1 Starlooker sighed. She hated weak campfire stories. She waited patiently for her fellow camper to finish before saying, "That was soooo lame!" Her best friend, Parrot, a RainWing, laughed. "Yes, but you don't need to be so rude!" she said. Parrot was always worried about others' feelings. Starlooker, though, wasn't. "Parrot!" she said. Parrot put his head down. "Did I ruin another one of your friendly put-downs?" he asked quietly. Starlooker nodded. "Sorry," he whispered "Star," the camp leader said in a warning tone. "What have we talked said about 'friendly' put-downs?" Star rolled her eyes. "that they aren't as 'friendly' as I mean them to be." The camp leader nodded. "Apologize." "Sorry, Chicken!" The camp leader nodded, thinking that 'chicken' was the name of the camper she'd offended. It wasn't. Parrot giggled and tried uselessly to hide his scales, which were rapidly turning pink. "What's so funny, Parrot?" A big burly dragon asked. He was, unfortunately, a SeaWing, SkyWing hybrid. He got the combined attitudes of rude SkyWings and judging SeaWing. His girlfriend, Luna, sided up to him and put a wing on his shoulder. She was the only dragon who could stand being around him. "Nothing, Sizzle." Parrot said, ducking his head. Sizzle glared at Parrot. Starlooker glared at Sizzle. "All right Campers!" Camp leader stared at the campers. "Take a seat," she flicked her tail at Sizzle who slunk into a corner, Luna by his side. "All right! Here's the deal. Today, we'll hunt. All day." Most campers groaned, but Sizzle and Starlooker didn't. They looked at the forest hungrily. "I bet I'll catch more prey than you!" Starlooker bopped Sizzle on the head. Sizzle growled and glared at Starlooker. He wished with all his might that she would drop dead. hoping to please him, she kneeled down and her wings went limp. "Uh, Star?" Sizzle asked. "Star?" Starlooker didn't move. She coughed many times. Suddenly, her whole body lifted off the ground. Her wings weren't moving, but her entire body wasn't touching the ground! She shook violently and coughed up blood. Her talons flew to her throat and her eyes went wide like she was seeing something for the first time! Her body thrashed and was tossed into the trees. The camp leader walked over. "Impatient, was she?" camp leader grinned. Sizzle was frozen. Then, he started running through the forest looking for Star. He found her on the ground beside a tree. Blood ran down her head and her eyes were wide with fear. "Star! Star come back!" Sizzle cried, slapping Star. "Beware," Star whispered. "Beware The Ghost!" Then, Star went limp in Sizzle's arms. The camp leader found them like that. "This is going to be a lot of paperwork," camp leader said. Sizzle glared at camp leader. He was going to find The Ghost and destroy it! Turtle stepped back. A mass of bodies littered the stone. This had not gone as planned at all. He thought back to the beginning. Where had it all gone wrong? "Thank you so much! I don't know where we'd be without your help. I won't tell, but I hurt rumors you're an animus." Queen Moorhen dipped her head in respect. "Thank you. I don't want everyone asking me for little favors." Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions Category:Genre (Horror) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (Stormcloudtheskywing)